


Waiting For You

by kaebear89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Childbirth, Dad Inuyasha, Death, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Miscarriage, One Shot, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Tragedy, Trauma, True Love, widower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaebear89/pseuds/kaebear89
Summary: "Moroha never knew her mother, but Inuyasha would make sure she would always know how much her mother loved her. That she was wanted, loved, and belonged. Because it was the gift Kagome had given him."A one-shot post-canon resolution from The Final Act to Yashahime.NOMINATED: 2021 Q1 Inuyasha Fandom Awards by FeudalConnection for Best Angst.**Note: I wrote and posted this before Yashahime began airing, so the names/descriptions of Miroku and Sango's kids are not correct, and this fic is definitely canon-divergent, but still, an emotional roller coaster that entertains the idea of "What If...?".
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic partially inspired by the song "More" by Halsey.
> 
> This is gonna be a duzzy… With the soon to be arrival of the sequel series Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon, I've had some ideas floating around about how the series resolves from the end of The Final Act to this new series. I had originally started writing "Toward Tomorrow" as a pure continuation of the story after The Final Act as I would have liked to have seen it play out…
> 
> Then the new series was announced, and I was torn with writing chapters that would hopefully line up with the new canon, or just writing what I was going to write all along, regardless of the new canon. I tend to write fanfics that feel like it could have fit into the original canon, so I was very torn.
> 
> One major aspect that impacted this was the character description for Moroha (Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter), that being she hardly knows her parents because she grew up without them around.
> 
> I personally think that the series will explain where they are, or what happened to them (as I refuse to believe they just abandoned their daughter). I have 2 theories for why she doesn't know her parents terribly well; One of them being this fic.
> 
> This is essentially a completely standalone one-shot, and my best guess as to the backstory that will lead to Moroha's character arc for the new series.
> 
> Also, I'm terrible at writing dialogue for kids, so excuse my writing if Moroha's dialogue sounds a little older for her age than intended. Chalk it up to "part-demon humans age faster initially". lol
> 
> **Warning: Major character death, and descriptions of trauma and miscarriage.
> 
> Miscarriage is a complicated situation and has a different grieving process for everyone who goes through it. No two people grieve the same, or process it the same way, and this story is not meant to generalize how parents should or shouldn't grieve after a trauma like a miscarriage or losing a child. This is purely my take on how I think these characters would handle these circumstances. **
> 
> Get the tissues ready.

"DaaaaaAAAD!" He could feel the tugs on his ear as his daughter sat on his chest and desperately tried to wake him up, the dream he was having a distant faded memory.

"Come oooon, dad! Time to get uuuup!" her sweet voice was sing-songy as she continued to poke and prod at her father in the hopes of agitating him to get up.

"Ugh… I'm up, I'm up already!" Inuyasha playfully groaned as he caught his dark-haired daughter, Moroha, under her arms and lifted her off his chest.

Moroha let out a laugh as Inuyasha held her over his head, her limbs extending out over him, "Dad! You know what day it is today?!"

His mind hadn't even processed what time it was, let alone what day, "What's that?"

"It's my birthday!"

Inuyasha smiled up at her and lowered her back against his chest, "Is it really? Can't be. You're still only three."

Moroha looked up at him and nodded vigorously, raising her hand and counting four fingers to show him, "Mhmm! I'm four today! Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango said they've got something extra special planned for me!"

"I bet they do, "Inuyasha agreed as he sat up from the futon, pulling the small girl lazily with him, "Why don't you get dressed? They should be here soon to start the day, and you don't wanna be late."

She giggled, "Right!" before running off to change into her kimono.

Once she was out of sight, Inuyasha's face grew somber, and his gaze lowered to the empty spot in the floor next to him. He ghosted his hand across the area, resting his palm against the hardwood floor as if expecting something to have been there.

'Guess it was a dream,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Before he knew it, she'd come running back into the room, so Inuyasha got up and dressed as well. It wasn't long though before her bare feet were heard running across the floorboards, back towards his room.

"Dad, can you help?" Moroha cried as she held out the bow that tied her hair back. Inuyasha carefully took it from her, having her sit in front of him so he could secure her hair in place the way she liked it.

"There, you're good to go," Inuyasha declared as he tousled her hair. Moroha laughed as she checked the bow in the mirror and thanked her father, "Thanks, Dad! Now I have ears that match yours!"

Inuyasha smiled as she gave him a toothy grin.

It was hard not to see himself in Moroha when she grinned like that. She really was taking after him, in more ways than one. Moroha deeply respected and looked up to her father. How could she not? He was her rock, her protector, and he did anything for her, anything to make her happy… it was the least he could do.

Not long after, he could hear the sounds of conversation approaching the house. His ears twitched, and he turned his head to follow the sound. Moroha giggled as she tried to twitch her own ears, watching and mimicking her father. Inuyasha smoothly lifted her in his arm and onto his shoulder, "Come on, sounds like your party's arrived."

"Yay!" Moroha exclaimed with excitement as the duo made their way to the entrance of the house. Inuyasha slid open the shoji and they were greeted to a bright sunny day in the forest.

Inuyasha had built this house almost twelve years ago, in the forest near the Sacred Tree and the Bone Eaters Well. He built it, knowing that one day he wanted the house to be full, and there was only one person he wanted to share that with.

"Helloooo!" In the distance, Miroku, Sango, their children, and Shippo approached them through the path that led to the house from the village.

Miroku and Sango were both in their early 30's now, and the age was only just starting to show in their features. Some grey hairs began to sprout, and their bodies didn't quite recover as quickly as they had when they were younger, but they were both still well for their ages.

Their children had grown up so fast, Inuyasha felt like he'd barely blinked between when he saw them as newborns to how they looked today. The twins, Mariko and Miya, were both fourteen now, and were very smart, precocious girls. They easily outwitted multiple villagers on the regular, causing all sorts of mischief, even managing to sneak off with some sake that their father thought he'd had stashed away carefully. Inuyasha brought them home once when they had clearly drunk way too much, and promised to keep it a secret from their parents if they never did that again. But they were teens who were just having some fun, and they were good kids.

Komori, on the other hand, was very quiet and shy, even for a twelve-year-old boy. He was always polite and respectful of everyone he came across. But he had an affinity for animals, and would regularly be found in the forest looking for frogs in the grass and near the river. Inuyasha had definitely had to save him a few times from being attacked by some random demon, but as he got older, Inuyasha offered to teach him how to hunt. Eventually, he even started to take up archery and started catching game for their family for meals.

They were good kids, and Miroku and Sango had raised a good brood.

The kids ran over ahead of their parents, Mariko shouting, "Hey Moroha! Happy Birthday!"

Moroha jumped down from her dad's shoulder, easily landing on the grass just outside the entrance and ran to meet up with her friends.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo soon joined Inuyasha on the veranda of the home, exchanging polite greetings as they sat beside him. Sango commented lightly, broaching the subject, "I can't believe it's been four years already. She's already so big."

"Yeah, and she's a ball of energy," Shippo laughed.

Shippo had definitely matured over the last decade or so. He wasn't so much the small tyke anymore, but a teen well on his way to becoming a full-fledged fox demon. In stature, he closely resembled the twins, and he had become their stand-in authority figure when none of the parents were around. He watched over them, and was like their older brother. He fought for them and protected them like they were his family. He definitely wasn't the little cowardly kitsune anymore.

It felt like Inuyasha only ever noticed the changes in his friends when Moroha's birthday came around. It reminded him just how long it had been, and how much time had actually passed.

Inuyasha watched as Moroha played with the other kids, before asking, "You guys will be okay with her for a while?"

Miroku replied, "Of course. Take as long as you need."

Sango nodded, "We understand."

"We'll come by later," Shippo added.

Inuyasha smiled solemnly, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Miroku clapped his hands as he stood from the veranda, grabbing the kids attention, "Who's ready for a special birthday celebration?!"

Moroha eagerly ran up to him, shouting, "I am!" repeatedly, excited to get on with the day's festivities.

The group started on their way back down the village, where they'd prepared a whole day for the little one. However, after a few moments, Moroha looked around, noticing her father was nowhere to be seen. She paused as she turned to look back towards the forest, "Dad?"

"Moroha! Come on!" Sango called out to her.

She turned back and asked, "But, where's Dad? Why isn't he coming?"

Sango walked up to her and knelt down to get on her level, smiling as she explained, "Your father has something very important he needs to do before he can join us."

Moroha looked back towards the trees, almost waiting to see her father any second.

Sango tried again, "We'll see him a bit later today," she paused as she saw in the distance the demon A-Un, with Rin and her two daughters, Setsuna and Towa, riding with them. Setsuna and Towa were born about three weeks before Moroha was, and they decided it was best to celebrate all three of the youngsters' birthday's together. Though it was Rin's idea, Sesshomaru was not terribly keen on attending, "Look! Your cousins are here! Soon, everyone will be here to celebrate!"

Moroha smiled up at them as they flew overhead, down towards the village.

Sango smiled and offered her hand, "Don't you worry, he won't miss your birthday."

Moroha giggled and nodded, taking Sango's hand as they continued back to the village.

* * *

Here he was again…

Standing in front of the Sacred Tree. A handful of yellow flowers in his grasp.

As close as they lived to it, Inuyasha only found himself coming here when he was feeling particularly nostalgic, on nights when he felt deeply alone, or… on days like today.

"Moroha's four now," he said aloud, barely above a whisper, unsure anymore if he was speaking to himself, or hoping someone was listening.

"You should see her. She's definitely got my attitude, just like you thought she would… but she looks so much like you."

A wind blew through the trees, the smell of fresh grass and warm air surrounding him like it was saying hello.

"I'm glad I have her with me. It makes this a little bit more bearable... because every time I see her… I see you and I feel like you're still with me."

Inuyasha moved to sit under the tree on the roots that had formed decades ago.

He leaned his head back against the trunk, the bark lightly scratching the back of his head, and folded his arms as he rested against the familiar space. He let out a remorseful sigh as he stared up into the branches, seeing the sunlight that broke through as he lamented, "I miss you, Kagome."

* * *

_**-Flashback-** _

It was raining hard that day.

The rain almost seemed like it came down in sheets, it was so intense.

The noise of the raindrops hitting the trees and the ground around him created a white noise that blocked out his senses. He couldn't smell as well as he wished he could in that moment, and he couldn't hear much beyond a few muffled screams of pain in the distance, and it killed him to stay away.

Inuyasha sat under the Sacred Tree, and he waited patiently, as he was told to, letting the rainfall around him, drenching him to the core.

He should have been there with her. But he was told it was better if he waited.

He'd filled his mind with pleasant memories to keep himself distracted, to drown out the pain he heard in her voice.

He remembered how happy he was when she came back through the Well that one last time, how he could smell her unique scent so vividly that it overwhelmed him.

He remembered that they barely waited a month after her return before they were married.

It was six months later that they'd even broached the subject of having children together. Inuyasha had never even dreamed of it was a possibility, and yet, she was the only one he could ever see being the mother of his children. And she was moved to tears when she imagined carrying his child. They were so happy back then.

But she wanted to wait.

She wanted to enjoy their time alone together, just the two of them, and to enjoy her youth before they started a family. He was more than willing to wait, because it didn't matter to him when they had children. It told him everything he needed to know that she even wanted to have a family with him. He would wait… for as long as she needed.

And they did. They waited four years until she was twenty-two years old.

He remembered how she seduced him down by the river as she bathed, with her come-hither stare that he instantly recognized, and asked him, in that sultry tone she used as a weapon, if he wanted to make a baby. It had set his heart on fire to hear that, and he never felt more alive knowing this amazing woman wanted to have a family with him.

They tried… and they tried…

His memories began to sour, as he remembered how many times they'd attempted.

The curse of being a half-breed… maybe it was never meant to be for them.

This wasn't the first time they'd tried…

It wasn't even the second…

Each time before this, she had miscarried, and Inuyasha was confronted with her mortality each time it happened, and the mortality of their children.

She had bled out badly the first two times, and she was sick for weeks after. He never left her side, though the smell of her blood sickened him, he endured it to be there for her.

She had never made it out of the first three months of her pregnancies, and he remembered how heartbroken she was both times; how she sounded when she cried and screamed at the loss of each one, how despondent and depressed she would be for weeks after.

The fire in her eye would slowly come back over time, but there was a time when he believed he would truly lose her.

After she recovered from the second attempt, they'd talked about trying again, though it was initially more of an argument.

He was angry with her; angry that she'd even want to try again after all the pain she'd gone through already, and his own pain at watching her be sick and in agony, knowing there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to tell her it wasn't worth trying again if it meant she was at risk, that it wasn't worth losing her.

But she wanted to try… one last time.

He always knew she was meant to become a mother. It was in her nature. And she felt it, deep down in her being, that she was meant to have children. He couldn't deny her that happiness, and he knew he would do anything to make her happy. So… they come to an agreement.

This would be their last try, and if she miscarried again, that was it. They'd have to accept the reality of the situation; that they just weren't meant to become parents.

She agreed, and eventually, a little over a year after their second try, she became pregnant with their third child.

Each day was like holding their breaths until night fell and they could finally exhale, relieved that they'd made it past another day. Months passed, and she continued to make healthy and steady progress.

He'd been both anxious and joyous at seeing her grow, knowing it was his child she carried. But he worried, wondering how long before this pup left them as well.

She'd managed well enough up until the eighth month. Kagome remained fairly bedridden to maintain his sanity. He cared for her, fulfilled her every request and desire to make her comfortable, hoping they were only weeks away from welcoming their little one into the world.

He remembered the mood swings and the fights about nothing, but they'd always dissolve quickly into whispers of affection and reassurance, the fights dismissed as nervous jitters.

But earlier that day… he could feel something was going on.

She had been in pain, and he hurriedly tried to appease her. She'd tell him she was fine, that her back was just acting up, but his nose told him otherwise. It didn't smell like the last two miscarriages, but she was too early to go into labor just yet either.

So… he acted on instinct and did what he thought was best.

He ran to the village and asked Sango and Kaede to come and check on her. When he arrived back to the house with them in tow, that was when he'd heard her let out the most painful screams he'd ever heard from her in his life.

Kaede and Sango had rushed in to see to her, and just as he came over the threshold, the smell overwhelmed him. Her water had broken, and she was bleeding.

'Not again,' he thought to himself.

But before he could see her, he was ushered out by Sango, telling him to stay outside. He argued with her, but she told him it was for the best, and they'd call for him once it was over.

He'd tried to stay seated on the veranda, but he couldn't sit still. He soon paced back and forth, but hearing her cries of pain made it too unbearable to stay there.

That was how he'd ended up sitting by the tree… waiting…

His thoughts were interrupted by approaching footsteps before the rain was suddenly no longer dousing him. He looked up and saw Miroku with Shippo alongside him, a bangasa covering them as the monk offered Inuyasha his own, "You'll fall ill if you don't get out of this rain soon. What good will you be then?"

Inuyasha scoffed at him, "Keh, like I need it. I don't get sick."

Shippo leaped up and sat in his lap before chiding him, "Just take it."

Inuyasha mumbled a "thanks", opening the covering and resuming his posture as Miroku sat beside him on the roots. Inuyasha asked, "I take it the girls are watching Komori?"

"They're old enough now to keep an eye on their little brother," Miroku answered, as the three sat in the rain together, waiting to hear anything.

Shippo was nervous, almost as nervous as he was, and Inuyasha could feel it. Why wouldn't he be? After seeing what happened the last two times, the young fox was probably just as scared about something happening to her as he was.

She was practically his mother.

Inuyasha quietly reached out and ruffled the kid's hair, "Don't worry, Shippo. She's made of stronger stuff than most humans. She'll be alright."

Miroku gave him an approving smiled from the corner of his eye, knowing Inuyasha was trying to calm not only the kitsune, but his own fears as well.

"Have you given any thought as to what you'll name them?" Miroku asked in an attempt to break up the sense of dread in the atmosphere.

Inuyasha answered, "She wanted to wait until they were born before we decided on a name."

Miroku nodded, "I guess it's better to wait, just to be sure."

Inuyasha sighed, "I hate this… all this waiting."

"Sad to say, it's a big part of being a parent, Inuyasha," Miroku replied.

"Let's face it, Inuyasha's never been a terribly patient guy to begin with," Shippo added, earning a weak jab from the half-demon.

"No, I guess not. But having children can really change a man, "Miroku continued, trying to lighten the mood, "Who knows, this whole experience may give Inuyasha pause for once."

Inuyasha scoffed. He knew they were just trying to take his mind off worrying.

"Miroku," Inuyasha started, "Were you… unsure… about becoming a father?"

Miroku turned to him, "Of course. Nothing in life really prepares you for it. It's probably the most intimidating thing I've ever done."

"And that's saying something, considering how close you came to being swallowed up by your Wind Tunnel," Shippo chimed in.

"I think asking Sango to marry me is the close second. However… eventually, things just kind of fall into place. Like it was always meant to be this way, and you start to wonder how you ever got by without them in your life."

Inuyasha smirked, "Any pointers you can give me?"

Miroku chuckled as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Let them make their own mistakes. As they get older, they have to learn from their own missteps, and they have to know that we won't always be there for them. Letting them be on their own… it's hard, but someday, you'll understand that it's the best thing you can do for them is let them be their own person, because someday, they'll be in the world on their own, just as we were. And we need to prepare them for that."

Inuyasha weakly nodded.

Shippo continued, "Besides, you'll have us to lean on if you need any help. And Kagome will be there with you through it all, so it's not like you'll be in this alone. You'll see."

Inuyasha smirked down at the little fox demon, "Thanks guys."

A moment later, Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Sango's voice in the distance.

He stood quickly as Miroku asked him, "What's the matter?"

"Sango's calling," Inuyasha answered hastily as he ran off back towards the house, Miroku and Shippo following behind shortly after.

His feet splashed in the puddles of water, his legs carrying him back so fast, he swore he flew. As he approached, he saw Sango on the veranda, waiting for him. He skidded to a stop when he saw that she had a worried look on her face and saw her once green apron colored scarlet as it was covered in blood.

Inuyasha asked anxiously, "Sango...? How is she?"

Sango rested her hand over her chest as she looked away solemnly, unable to look him in eye.

'No… no, no, no!' his stomach felt like it had been punched when he asked her again in a sterner tone. She flinched at his aggressive tone, but before she could answer, a baby's cries filled the air beyond the noise of the rain.

Inuyasha's heart stopped for a moment, the realization hitting him full-force.

Sango's eyes welled up with tears, "Go… be with your family, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't hesitate. He ran past her and was inside the house before a wave hit him like a tsunami. The house was embedded with the smell of her blood, and it wasn't stopping.

Kaede greeted him next. He paused, "Kaede…"

"Inuyasha…" she couldn't bring herself to say more. What the hell were they so afraid of?

"Is she…?" he asked tentatively.

Kaede tried to answer, "She did the best she could… however, she is not long for this world."

His eyes widened in fear. He felt rooted in place, unable to move his body.

He was shaken from his stupor when Kaede told him, "Go to her," before walking by to give the new family their privacy.

After a few moments, he somehow found the courage to move again, and he followed the smell of blood, unsure of what he'd find on the other end of it.

As he reached their room, he paused before turning the corner, too afraid that his fears would be confirmed. Had he already lost her?

But he could hear the calming sound of her voice, singing what sounded like a sweet lullaby between deep, ragged breaths, _"… And when you decide it's your time to arrive… I've loved you for all of my life…_ "

He entered the doorway, and saw Kagome, leaning against the far wall with her arms wrapped gingerly around the bundle in her arms, brushing her hand over its hair, and the baby's cries softening as she sang, _"… And nothing could stop me from giving a try… I've loved you for all of my life…_ "

Inuyasha just stared at her from the doorway. The floor was covered in her blood, and the futon she rested on grew deeper and deeper red. She was still actively bleeding, and she'd already lost so much.

There was nothing more that could be done.

Kagome turned to look up at him, her eyes glistening with fresh tears, and her cheeks still slightly flushed, though her skin was growing paler by the moment.

She smiled at him weakly, "Inuyasha… come… meet your daughter."

It took him a moment to regain his senses, before he shakily moved towards Kagome, scared that if he moved too quickly, he'd somehow break her. He knelt down beside her as Kagome slowly moved the blanket to show him the face of their little girl in her arms.

His heart melted instantly. She was the tiniest little thing he'd ever seen. He carefully reached out and brushed the back of his knuckle over her cheek, amazed that they'd created something so precious together. She was so small.

She blinked up at him, her bright brown eyes instantly reminding him of her mother.

"She looks just like you," he said thoughtfully, secretly thankful that she didn't have his ears or eyes. He knew Kagome always hoped their children would have his ears, but he silently thanked the gods for giving her human ears.

Kagome softly giggled as she adjusted herself, "I have a feeling she'll take after you in other ways though… Ahh!" she winced in pain as she tried to straighten herself against the wall.

"Here," Inuyasha easily swept in and cradled her against his chest. As he adjusted her carefully, he could feel the blood starting to seep into his robes. He did his best to try and ignore the feeling. He rested her head against his shoulder as she sighed contently, "Thank you."

Inuyasha didn't reply as he just held them in his arms, nuzzling his cheek into her hair. They sat quietly for some time, listened to the slow beat of each other's hearts joined by the third in her arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I wish… I wish I could have done more for you," Inuyasha said regretfully.

Kagome turned to look up at him when she felt a wetness on her skin. He hadn't even realized it, but his tears started to run freely down his cheeks. She tenderly reached up and brushed them away with the pad of her thumb, her hand cradling his cheek affectionately, "There's one thing… you can do for me."

Inuyasha stared down at her, bringing his hand to her cheek as his tears continued to flow, "Name it… Anything."

She smiled, "Can you take me… to the tree?"

"The tree?" he asked.

She weakly nodded, "I just... want us to be a family… for a few moments… in the spot where we first met."

He could feel his heartbreaking, like it was being ripped from his chest. It was agony.

He struggled for a breath before he agreed, "Anything for you."

He stood with them both in his arms, careful to not jostle her too much, and their daughter perched perfectly between them.

He quietly and slowly walked out of the house, seeing their friends waiting outside on the veranda. The rain was lifting, and the clouds were beginning to clear, but the darkness surrounding them never left.

Their friends quietly stood as he passed them, watching as he took her to the Sacred Tree. They each said a silent prayer for their friend, knowing it was already too late.

Shippo's tears began to quietly fall, feeling like he was losing his mother all over again.

Sango turned into Miroku's shoulder, her grip on his robes unbreakable as she cried.

Miroku did his best to comfort her, his own resolve weakening and feeling a swell of empathy for Inuyasha.

Kaede could only mourn the half-demon's cruel fate. To lose one great love is already hard, but to lose both… She could only imagine the depths of his sadness.

The sun began to peek out from behind the clouds as he approached the tree.

Inuyasha sat against the base of the trunk, resting her in his lap, making sure she and their daughter were comfortable. Kagome's body shivered, her hands and legs starting to grow cold. He removed his suikan and wrapped her in it, hoping she would find some relief in it, if only for a while longer.

"Inuyasha…" she sighed, her eyes closing, enjoying the feel of his body holding hers, the familiar smell of his robes surrounding her.

"Yeah?" he replied meekly.

"Her name…"

He turned and looked at their daughter, who'd fallen asleep in her mother's arms.

Kagome continued, her voice weak and cracking, "What should we name her?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment before he answered, pressed his cheek against her hair, "You choose. You should be the one to name her."

Kagome lifted her head to look down at her, gently brushing her cheek with her fingertips, "Moroha…"

Inuyasha tested the name himself before he kissed her forehead in an attempt to soothe her. Kagome let out a soft sob, "My sweet girl… Moroha…"

He rubbed her arm with his hand, trying to stave off his own meltdown.

Kagome softly joked, "You take care of your father for me, because… I won't be around to keep him in line."

There is was. The first verbal confirmation that she knew…

Inuyasha let out a shaky breath and his voice cracked, "Kagome…"

She looked up at him, raising her hand to his neck as he leaned his head down, and softly kissed her, his tears mixing with hers.

These would be their last few moments together, and Inuyasha could already feel as if the world was falling out from under him. The softness of her touch was the only thing anchoring him to his sanity, and he feared how long that might last.

As he slowly pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers, Inuyasha asked shakily, "What will I do without you? How do I go on?"

Kagome brushed his cheek, "You'll be Moroha's father… You'll be a wonderful father, and know that someday… we'll be together again."

He quietly begged, "Please… Please don't leave me…"

Kagome faintly smiled up at him, "I'll never leave you... You'll always have me with you…. Always."

Inuyasha's eyes flew open as he felt a warmth in his chest. He looked down and saw Kagome pulling a part of her soul from her chest. She held the piece of her soul for a moment before she slowly pushed it into his chest, her hand pressing over his heart before she leaned into his shoulder and whispered, "We will always be together…"

Inuyasha was overcome with the strength of her soul. It soothed him, and it felt like her entire being had enveloped him in a warmth he couldn't explain. He held her close, somehow knowing that that all she wanted. It was all she'd ever wanted. Having him as the love of her life… having his child… this was enough for her.

"I love you… Kagome," he told her, making sure she never doubted how much he cared for her.

Kagome sighed, "And I will always love you… Inuyasha…"

They repeated their love for one another for as long as they were able.

The sun began to set, and soon, he could no longer sense her heartbeat, he could no longer feel her breath on his skin, and he could no longer hear her tell him that she loved him.

* * *

 _**-Present Day** _ _**-** _

Inuyasha stood before the tree, resting the flowers he'd brought in front of it. It was only right that they bury her remains here; in the place where they first met. Where she set him free. Where she allowed him to live again.

"I will always love you…" he whispered. A warmth in his chest rose as he could feel that piece of herself she'd left with him, reminding him that she would forever be in his and their daughter's lives.

Moroha never knew her mother, but Inuyasha would make sure she would always know how much her mother loved her. That she was wanted, loved, and belonged. Because it was the gift Kagome had given him.

Yes.

This would always be the spot where his past life ended… But it was also where his new one began.

"Dad?"

Inuyasha paused for a moment, 'She's always sneaking off, just like you did.'

He turned and smiled at his daughter, pretending to scold her, "Hey, how'd you get out here? I thought you were supposed to be enjoying your birthday."

Moroha smiled as she walked up to him, taking his finger in her hand, "I followed your smell. Aunt Sango said you had something important to do before you came, but I didn't want to start without you there."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, realizing the others weren't far behind. Moroha must have told them she was coming to get him, and they followed just to make sure she was safe. But she was always getting up to trouble these days, so it wasn't a surprise.

Inuyasha smiled down at her, before reaching to pick her up, holding her in one arm, "Your Aunt Sango was right. I did have something very important to do."

"What's so important about the tree, dad?" Moroha asked looking back at the marred bark of the tree.

Inuyasha chuckled as he answered, "Moroha, do you want me to tell you about your mother, and the day I met you?"

Moroha's eyes lit up, "Oh yes! Please?!"

_**-The End-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I was so emotional writing this, so the structure may be weird, but honestly, I've had this idea in my head for weeks now, and I needed to get it out. I may go over it again to make some edits, but I hope you all enjoyed this depressingly tragic, but maybe somewhat hopeful, story.
> 
> Please be sure to leave a review, I love reading your comments, especially if you have any constructive notes. Also, be sure to favorite the story if you liked it!
> 
> If you'd like more stories similar to this for Inuyasha, I have 3 other fics I've written, 2 of which I'm actively updating.
> 
> A/N: Prognosis for severe bleeding after delivery was very low during these times, as they didn't have much they could do to stop a woman from bleeding out if she was hemorrhaging badly. This is why I had Kaede and Sango leave them be, because at that point, they've done all they can to help save her.
> 
> Hope you all are well and staying safe!
> 
> Until Next Time…


End file.
